The field of the invention is leveling heads for cameras. More particularly, the invention relates to a leveling head of the type supported on a camera dolly or pedestal for leveling or otherwise positioning a motion picture or television camera.
During the filming of motion pictures or television programs, the camera must often moved into different positions, to achieve a desired camera angle. Ordinarily, the camera and camera lens is positioned in a level orientation. For certain filming sequences, it is advantageous to be able to use the leveling head to change the elevation angle, or the panning or azimuth angle of the camera. Preferably, the changes in the camera position provided by the leveling head should be able to be made quickly and reliably, and optionally without tools, so that production of the motion picture or television program is not unduly delayed. While other leveling heads have been used with varying degrees of success, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved leveling head for a camera.